In Fear of a Friend
by xchildishinnocencex
Summary: After the conflict over the many worlds is restored yet again, Sora returns to his island for a seemingly normal life. Until hallucinations of heartless and hooded figures haunt his mind, and nightmares of his experiences come into play for the worst.
1. Back to Normal

**A/n**: Welp! Here's the first chapter of my.. hopefully longer fanfict XDD I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review it! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

* * *

_Countless amounts of heartless, swiping their black claws at the sun-kissed boy. His azure hues looked every which way, longing for an escape, but to no avail he found none. Of course this is how things would be; nothing had ever been easy for him on his journeys, especially when dealing with the heartless. His hands shook as he raised his keyblade and – _"Sora!"—_his hands shook as he raised his keyblade and_—"SORA!"

"..Huh?" The brunette boy groaned, awoken from his slumber.

"Hello, earth to Sora!" The high pitched yelp didn't seem to cease no matter what he did, so he rolled over on his bed and placed a pillow over his face, trying to drown out the annoying chirp.

"Sora, are you ignoring me? Seriously! We both promised Riku that we'd go to the island today!"

Sora reluctantly opened his sleep ridden eyes and stared at the girl hovering over him.

_Kairi... what the hell is she doing here so early..._

Her red hair fell over her face as she bent down and glared at him. A mocking finger pointed at the tired boy. "Sora, if Riku gets angry at me for you not coming, then I'm seriously going to unleash the worst fury on you! You know how he gets when we're late, so come on!"

It had been a year since his journey ended and Sora was just getting used to being able to sleep in his own bed, for once. He just wanted to sleep. "Kairi... give me a break," he pleaded, pulling the covers back over his chilling body.

Her pale hands gripped the white sheet that blanketed his form and yanked it off, tossing it aside. Her hands now moved to her hips, and her pale cheeks reddened with irritation. "Get up now, before I toss you out the window!" She joked of course.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Sora pushed off of his bed, wobbling a bit from the sudden head rush and moved towards his dresser; pulling out a pair of swim shorts. "I'll just get dressed there, since I know you won't let me dawdle anymore than I already have..." With a sigh he followed the girl out of his room, quickly grabbing a towel that laid strain across his bedroom floor and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Mom, I'm leaving with Kairi for the day, to meet Riku at the beach so I'll be home later! Make sure Dad doesn't eat my dinner like he did last time… please?"

His mother nodded, a flurry of brown locks shaking as she did so. "Just don't be home too late, alright? I don't want to go worrying about you like last time."

Sora nodded thoughtfully, he knew she was talking about the long period of time he was gone while on his journeys.

The red-headed female chimed in before Sora could answer. A large smile plastered on her face.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ishida! I'll make sure he doesn't go off!" This earned Kairi a small laugh from his mother. "Thank you Kairi, tell your mother I said hello, please?"

"Okay!" Sora interjected with a groan, "Enough with the painstaking reunion… Let's go Kairi." Sora pushed at Kairi's back with the palms of his hands.

They both waved to Sora's mother and left the house, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Sora… that was seriously ridiculous! Don't you have an alarm clock or something?" Kairi asked, small bubbles of irritation seething through her pearly whites. "I swear if Riku says one thing to me about us being late, you're in for it."

He didn't take her seriously. He never did because her threats were so empty and she never acted upon them. Instead of pretending to be scared Sora shrugged and continued to make his way toward the row boats. "Are we taking both of ours? It seems kind of like a waste of energy to take both…"

Seeming to forget the argument she had started, Kairi asked curiously, "Are you suggesting something to me, Sora? Because we can totally take one boat, and you can row us both towards the island." The redhead grinned smugly at the thought. This time she pushed her palms against his back, moving his unwilling body forward. "That's what you'll do! As payment of course, for making me wait a good portion of the morning!"

The sun-kissed boy frowned. This was not what he meant, but he guessed he deserved it.

"Alright Kairi, I'll take us both to the island…on one condition, don't tell Riku that I slept in. He'll give me hell for that." Kairi nodded, and he smiled; grateful that she didn't protest.

* * *

Already half way across the ocean, and closer to their island Sora began fidgeting in his seat. His hands clamped around the wooden oars that fit into two small holes on both sides of the boat, made to steady the oars as the rower, rowed. Kairi sat back and looked up at the bright blue sky, little clouds dampened the pureness with their cotton fluff and some covered the sun momentarily before flitting away across the sky.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be a cloud, Sora?" Kairi asked, her hands behind her head now to comfort her skull from rubbing against the hard wood of the boat.

"What kind of silly thoughts are you having, Kairi? I just want to be on the island like the old times. Not in the sky, lost and constantly wandering around unsure of where to go."

"Well.. I never really thought of it that way." "Hey, Sora, was it lonely when you were away from the island?"

The brunette shrugged and continued rowing. Beads of sweat forming at his forehead and sliding down his tan skin. "Not really. I mean, I missed you and Riku of course, but Goofy and Donald really helped me cope with something like that.. I guess I never really thought of being lonely. My only thoughts were of saving you and Riku."

"Goofy and Donald, huh. Speaking of them.. I wonder how they are right now. It must have been comforting to know that the fighting was finally over."

_Yeah.. comforting.. I'm finally back on my island with my best friends. I never really knew how much I could miss this place. _

Sora looked over his shoulder and watched as the island grew closer, and closer until it was almost within docking range. Kairi sat up and crossed her legs now, waiting for the boat to move along the tide, and brush up onto the shore.

"Sora. I missed you and Riku too. It was really hard for me, once I gained my memories of you back. But I knew you'd come with Riku, just like you promised. So, thank you."

The sun-kissed male laughed this time, and the sound must have left Kairi a bit embarrassed because her cheeks reddened; but to him the laugh was grateful, and happy. "Yeah! I can't believe you forgot me in the first place!"As the boat pushed over the sand Sora hopped out in one graceful leap and held a hand up to Kairi, helping her out of the boat and onto the beach.

"You go ahead and find Riku, I'm going to tie up the boat next to his. Okay?" Kairi nodded and scurried off somewhere on the island, while Sora brought the boat around onto the dock and tied it to one of the posts. After finishing that he stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Whew! It sure is hot out here..." Sora looked up at the same sky. "It really is like that…One sky, one destiny." And he had seen many skies, but all of them were of course the same as the one he was peering at now. The mere thought of his past brought a sense of shock to his mind, all of the worlds he had been to.. all of the friends he made. They were all in his heart. It's funny how things like that happen. You go looking for adventure.. and boy do you get an adventure.

_tap.. tap.. _

Sora blinked, flicking his hand against his shoulder to brush that pesky…Whatever it was away and then moved his fist to his face and rubbed at his eyes. Staring up into the sky had made dark spots blur his vision.

_tap.. tap.._

This time he definitely wasn't imagining it. The brunette boy whirled around, expecting the tapping at his shoulder to be his best friend, Riku. But was greeted with a familiar.. unpleasant sight that he did not want to ever see again.


	2. Whispers in the Dark

**A/n: **Welp here's the second chapter! Sorry if this one seems kind of short.. I didn't really intend it to be that way xD **Reviews & CONSTRUCTIVE criticism** would be lovely. Tell me how I'm doing, or what you like about the story so far. ETC 3

* * *

The black spots that had blurred his vision intensified, converting any vision he had into complete darkness. Sora's heart began to pound, his arms shoving away anything that was in front of him, a shriek of terror leaving his lips while he flailed. The hand that tapped at his shoulder disappeared now, fading into the nothingness that it originally was.

For a moment… before his vision became impaired, he saw an organization member, which was impossible seeing as how he had taken care of any and all members that came across his way. Strange…

"What the hell?"

_That's what I wanna know,_ Sora thought as he heard the shout from his best friend. The silver haired male ran towards the sun-kissed boy, and stopped a few inches from him.

"Who screamed?" Riku demanded, his eyes frantically looking around his surroundings. He was answered with a low sigh from Sora, "I did. Sorry, I just saw this thing… I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but I couldn't see _anything_ for a moment. I'm fine now though."

"Sora, were you staring at the sun for too long, or something? It was probably just a gull. Don't scare me like that!"

_Funny.. I didn't think gulls were dressed up in full black cloaks and sent shivers through my spine.._

"Yeah, you're right, sorry again!" Of course he wouldn't tell Riku that it was more than a gull, he didn't want his friend to worry, "Anyway, did Kairi find you?"

Riku nodded, pointing to their favorite crooked tree. "Yeah, she's over by the Paopu tree. She asked me to look for you now, because you were taking forever to tie up the boat. You know how worried she gets." Riku turned away and treaded back through the soft sand, towards Kairi. "Let's go before she starts to lecture us."

Sora nodded and held his head for a few moments, watching as Riku ran off into the distance. He then jumped off the bridge and followed suit.

_Man. I just need to get more sleep, that's what it was. Sleep deprivation. _

_

* * *

_

"You both are hopeless without my guidance, just admit it!" Chirped the annoying red head, her new "know-it-all" attitude was really starting to get to Sora.

They both shrugged, but Riku gave in first. He was always the first one to not tolerate Kairi's cockiness.

"Yeah, but don't be all high and mighty Kairi. You need us just as much." Riku scoffed as he continued, "We know how much Tidus and Wakka like to tease you; Selphie can only back you up so much. So count your blessings, huh?" This earned a pout from the red head; she knew when to accept her defeat and shrunk away from the conversation.

Sora just laughed. They all knew that the teasing was just playful fun, and no one meant anything serious by it.

"Ugh. I still need to get changed." The brunette's azure orbs scanned his two best friend's outfits. They were already ready to swim in the cool, crisp ocean. He was always the odd one out, but that was due to his laziness and procrastination; two bad habits he must have picked up somewhere along the same year that he'd gotten back from his journey. "I'll go get dressed in one of the wood cabin's, you two go ahead and start without me."

Both nodded and set off towards the ocean below their small, elevated hangout. "Alright, just don't take took long or I'll send Riku after you again," Kairi scolded.

All three laughed as they parted ways, Sora making his way towards one of the many cabins they had built out of wood, and the two others to the ocean.

* * *

"This place needs some serious dusting… or at least someone needs to take a broom to it," Said the brunette as he sneezed, dust particles scattering at the gust of air. Sora walked to the far right corner of the cabin and looked around.

_This place hasn't changed a bit. _

He ran a tanned hand against the wood panels that made up the wall, bits of dust and dirt sticking to his fingers. The fact that even though this place was a bit dusty, nothing had changed. Not a thing out of place, or damaged. It struck him as odd... seeing as how his last memory of the island was when he had fought Ansem. Everything was torn to pieces, damaged and overcome by the darkness. It's been years though… and the worlds were restored to their natural form when Sora closed the door to the darkness, twice.

"_**Sora…" **_A soft whisper echoed through the walls of the cabin.

"Who's there!" Sora called, his blue orbs scanning the darker parts of the cabin.

"_**Sora, connect the worlds once more."**_ This time the voice became demanding and Sora held out his hand and began to beckon the keyblade to his side… when nothing. His hand grasped at nothing.

"….What!"

_Why won't the keyblade come to me!_

The mystery voice dissipated into the cool breeze, as if it were never there in the first place, and left the brunette confused and scared.

Without a second thought the boy changed quickly into his swim trunks and left the cabin, trying to think nothing of the event.

_Nothing is there. Nothing is there. Nothing is there. _He told himself continuously in his head. Everything is over and I', back on our island, not on any journey.

He might have thought that telling himself over and over would make the memories stop.

If only he knew that the memories and the inability to summon his keyblade were trifles compared to the things he had yet to endure.

_Everything is fine. Everything is back to normal. But how long will it stay this way? _


End file.
